Truth
by gigglesofdeath
Summary: Authors note:You won’t understand it unless you read Unforgettable love. the's is the character performing and action.intro: Inuyasha and the gang met up with kouga and once again Latmo. Kouga ask to talk to Kagome alone then says he has announcement. He
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**You won't understand it unless you read Unforgettable love. the's is the character performing and action.  
**intro:** Inuyasha and the gang met up with kouga and once again Latmo. Kouga ask to talk to Kagome alone then says he has announcement. He got on one knee.

**chapter:1**  
Inuyasha and the gang were sitting by the river resting. They just fought another demon had recovered a shard.

Kagome: That was a tough battle.  
Sango: Yeah that shard really boosted his power.  
Inuyasha: Hum, I handle him just fine  
Kagome: You cannot blame us for being tired.  
Shippou: Yeah you should not be so hard on them. They are not demon or half demon like you and me.  
Inuyasha did not answer. There was a whirlwind coming their way fast. It stops right in three feet in front of Inuyasha. It was Latmo: She was wearing her blue kimono and she was in her half demon form. Her beautiful dark brown black tips and red strikes hair was hanging down until it reached her shoulders. She carried a sword that was a left from her father strip on her wrist and a bow and arrow on her back, which her mother gave to her.  
Kagome: Latmo!  
She turns around and looked at Kagome.  
Latmo: Hey Kagome.  
Kagome: What are you doing her?  
Latmo: Kouga and I had  
She stopped talking and looked behind her.  
Inuyasha: Where is that fleabag?  
Latmo: He was.  
She did not finish because another whirlwind was coming. This time it landed on Inuyasha.  
Kouga: Man, you beat me again.  
Latmo: You will beat one day.  
Kouga: I just don't.  
Inuyasha:Garr Kouga!  
Kouga: Oh hey mutt.  
Inuyasha: Gruel Get off!  
He tried to strike him but Kouga was fast and dodged the hit.  
Kagome: Um Kouga what are you guys doing here?  
Kouga: Well I came to talk to you about some thing.  
Kagome: Ok.  
Kouga: Um do you think can go somewhere private.  
Kagome: Um sure.  
Kouga: Ok let's go for a walk. Latmo I will be right back.  
Latmo: Ok.  
Inuyasha: No, you won't.  
He started to go after her but Kagome turn a looked at him.  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
Inuyasha's necklace pulled him down and he did a face plant in the ground.  
Latmo: Ouch. I did not know Kagome could do that.  
Inuyasha: Kagome come back.  
Kouga and Kagome began to walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter:2**  
Kouga and Kagome did not walk far when Kouga finally stop.  
Kouga: Kagome, I know that I promise that I will have Naraku head and you will be my wife.  
Kagome: Um yeah.  
Kouga: Yeah but I came to ask promise to marry Latmo.  
Kagome: What, that is wonderful.  
Kouga: Yeah, I even got her this ring.  
He pulled out a ring with a beautiful sparkly rock.  
Kagome: Wow it beautiful. I am so happy for you.  
She gave him a hug out of excitement.  
Kouga: Oh, thank you Kagome. You have no idea what this means to me.  
Kagome: When are you going to ask her?  
Kouga: When we get back, in front of everyone.  
Kagome: What are you waiting for let's get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter:3**  
After kouga and Kagome walked off Miroku looked Songa. They were all in a circle around the fire eating instead noodles.  
Miroku: Hey, I wonder what this all about.  
Latmo: I would like to know as much as you guys.  
Miroku and song looked at her surprised.  
Songa: You mean you don't know why you guys came either.  
Latmo: Not a clue. All kouga said was we had to find you guys because he had to talk to Kagome.  
Miroku: Inuyasha what do you make of this.  
They did not get a respond. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.  
Songa: I hope he did not go after him, which he probably did.  
Miroku: Kagome is only going to make him sit again.  
Shippou: What an idiot.  
Inuyasha was running through he woods following Kagome's scent.  
Inuyasha:_What is that wolf Kouga up too?_  
He could see kagome and Kouga in a distance. He could not get to close to hear because he knew Kouga would smell his scent. He saw Kouga pull out a ring and Kagome hug him.  
Inuyasha:_What, is he asking Kagome to marry him and she has accepted. No, it can't be happening. Maybe if I have told Kagome how I felt this would not have happen. But I did tell her so why is she going with him._  
He watched Kouga scoop up Kagome and ran headed toward the others.  
Inuyasha:_I have to tell her before it is too late._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**  
The others were still in a circle talking when they heard Kouga and Kagome coming. He set down Kagome and walks toward Latmo. Grabbing her hand to help her stand up he looked in her eyes.  
Kouga: Latmo for that last two cycles you traveled with me I realized that I love you.  
Everyone gasp instead of Kagome because she already knew.  
Latmo: Oh Kouga. I love you too.  
Kouga: Good and I want to ask you some thing.  
He got on knee.  
Kouga: Latmo will you.  
He did not finish because Inuyasha can running out the woods.  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
He ran up to Kagome and her grab hand.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, I Love you. I can't stand by and watch you marry this wimpy wolf demon.  
No said a word they were all in shock. Then Kouga broke the ice with anger  
Kouga: Ah, you half breed.  
Latmo: Hey!  
Kouga: Sorry I a mean you mutt. You rein everything. I was showing Kagome the ring not purposing.  
Inuyasha: huh.  
He let go of Kagome's hand and turned red.  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha looked at her still red.  
Inuyasha: I um  
Kagome: Inuyasha did you mean what you said.  
Inuyasha: No, I just said so you won't run to that fleabag. I still need you to detect pieces of the jewel.  
Kagome got very hot headed. She knew how he felt but he was being a jerk.  
Kagome: Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Sit boy!  
Inuyasha did face plant every sit she mange to say until she ran out of breath. Hitting the ground harder after every sit.  
Inuyasha: Stop! He begged  
Shippou: Idiot.  
Kagome: I think you were saying some thing Kouga.  
Kouga: Oh yes  
He got back on one knee. He held out the ring. Everyone as breathless from the beauty of the ring.  
Kouga: Latmo will you marry?  
Latmo was stun it was like a fairy tale.  
Latmo: Yes Kouga  
He got up put the ring on her finger then hugged her. Inuyasha managed to get up. His face was badly bused  
Latmo: Oh Kouga.  
Kouga: Oh Kagome.  
Latmo pulled back and looked at. She already had tears building up.  
Latmo: What did you call?  
Kouga: I um.  
Latmo: You called me Kagome. If you love her so much then you marry her.  
Latmo turned and ran as fast her legs could take her. The whirlwind was so powerful it causes the other to fall back a bit.  
Kogame: Aren't you going to go after her kouga!  
He turns and looked at her. You tell by his expression he realized and was sorry for his terrible mistake.  
Kagome: Why not?  
Kouga: One I do not think I could face her again. Second, she is too fast. She may be half demon but she more powers then a full demon. When we came here, you see she got here first. I could not keep up. I never could even when she sneaks out at be fore dark occasionally.  
Miroku: What.  
Kouge: at the end of each cycle, she would disappear. Never told me where she was going but left. I could never follow her because she was too fast. The next day toward the sun being in the middle of the sky, she would come back normal.  
Inuyasha:_Disappear? That right Latmo is a half demon. It most be time for her to lose her powers at the last end of the cycle. That will be tonight and it s almost dark._We have to find her.  
Sango: What?  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: We have to find her before she get hurt.  
Kouga: What you talking about you mutt.  
Inuyasha: Latmo is a half demon and if you say she disappear at the end of the new cycle, which is tonight.  
Miroku: Then she will lose her powers.  
Kagome: Oh no. She won't be able to defend her self.  
Kouga: I have to find her. If she gets hurt, I could never forgive my self.  
Miroku: We should spit up. Kagome, Shippou and Songa should take the sky.  
Inuyasha: We will cover the ground. If she has change, it will be difficult to find her scent.  
Kouga: Then what are we standing around her for lets move out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:5**  
Latmo was running as fast as she could she wanted to get away from Kouga as far as posit able. She was running so fast she ran on a huge lake. She caught up in her thoughts to ask questions or notice it.  
Latmo:_How could he do that? Call me Kagome. That wrench I can't believe it. No its Kagome or his fault. He did love her and was suppose to marry her before she came around. Its best she leaves._  
She was still running over the lake when the sun went down. He powers began to drain. She was slowing down and began to sink.  
Latmo: Oh no, not now. I can't lose them now.  
She stank and held back. Water began to enter her lungs. She felt hands grab her and was on the cold ground. Her eyes were too blurry to see who her saver was. She blinks and then blacked out. She woke up to a warm sensation and a cushy like pillow under her head. She sat up to see Inuyasha attending to the fire.  
Latmo:_He must have saved me_  
She notices his top kimono was missing. That must be what she was laying on. She began to sit up when Inuyasha notice her.  
Inuyasha: Your up. You worried me a bit.  
Latmo: Inuyasha you saved me. Thank you.  
Inuyasha: yeah will don't get us to it. It's only till your powers return.  
Latmo: Oh yeah.  
Inuyasha: Speaking of which, what the hell do you think you were thinking. Running off alone when you going to lose your powers.  
Latmo: I guess I was so mad I forgot. I never told anyone about the day I lose my powers. Not even Brendan or Kouga.  
Inuyasha: Well you should have least told Kouga.  
Latmo: I did not tell him because I did not want him to know I weak I get. Since I am more powerful then any ordinary half demon, when I lose my powers I become weaker then any other mortal. I cant even left my sword or shoot a bow and arrow. It's even difficult for me to walk. When I was a kid, my mom would lock me in a room during this time. It was because.  
Inuyasha: Stop it I don't want to hear it. Stop you complaining. You have great powers and so what you lose them for a night.  
You should trust Kouga he loves you and care for you.  
Latmo: You are right. I should tell Kouga. Thanks Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Well we had better get some sleep.  
Latmo: We are no going to find the others.  
Inuyasha: They will find us and from what you say, you don't even have the strength to walk.  
Latmo: Yeah. Night Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Whatever.  
He closes his eyes then Latmo turned over.  
Latmo:_If he had let me finish he would have known what happen when the morning light hits me. Before daybreak, I have to leave._  
She closed eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:6**  
Before day break Latmo woke up. She turn and look at Inuyasha who seems to be sleeping. She still had his top Kimono and folded neatly. She tip toe into the woods when she felt claws grab her arm.  
Inuyasha: Where do you think your going?  
Latmo: Inuyasha You have to run.  
It was too late the light rays hit Latmo. She growled in pain as she began to transform.  
Latmo: Inuyasha!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:7**  
Kouga was now headed towards inuyasha and Latmo.  
Kouga:_I been searching all night and I can't find her. Latmo where are you._  
Latmo: Inuyasha!  
Kouga: That sounds Latmo scream. I have to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:8**  
Kagome, Shippou, and Songa where in the air over Miroku when they heard the cry for Inuyasha's name.  
Latmo: Inuyasha!  
Kagome: What was that?  
Songa: I don't know. Miroku!  
Miroku: I heard it too Songa! Let's check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:9**  
Latmo was changing in to a huge dog demon. Her nose grower long, her eyes glowed red, she had floppy ears and fangs. She looked no different from Sesshoumaru but with brown fur.  
Inuyasha: Latmo  
Latmo turns, looks at Inuyasha then showed her teeth. She lunched toward him and Inuyasha dodged the attack.  
Inuyasha: Latmo, what heck are you. Come on, you have to come back to you senses.  
She did not listen, she pounce again he manages to doge her by a hair.  
Inuyasha: That was too close.  
Latmo was on her feet and ready for another round. Just then, Kagome, Shippou Sango, and Miroku arrived in the scene.  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Stay back!  
It was too late Latmo had notice their presents. She turns to them and showed her teeth once more.  
Kagome: What is that?  
Shippou: It's a demon.  
Kagome: It kind of looks like Sesshoumaru in demon form.  
Sango: You mean Inuyasha older brother.  
Kagome: Yeah but the fur is different. It's brown.  
Mirokur: Yes, I see what you mean.  
Sango: Then who is it and why is it attacking Inuyasha.  
Kagome: I don't know.  
Kouga came running and stop by the other. He says Inuyasha doge Latmo's attacks.  
Kouga: What is going on here?  
Miroku: We don't know we just got her and saw this demon attack Inuyasha.  
Kagome: Why dose he not strike back.  
Miroku: that is a good question.  
Inuyasha continued to dodge the attack. Then Latmo pounce and pined Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Do not do this Latmo, snap out of it.  
Sango: Did he just say that is Latmo?  
Kouga: Mutt are you saying that is Latmo.  
Inuyasha: No, it is her evil twin. Yes, it's her. She has to snap out of it.  
Kouga step forward.  
Kouga: Latmo?  
Latmo put her attention from Inuyasha and looked at Kouga.  
He walked closer. Now he had her complete attention. Inuyasha managed to get from under her grasp. Kouga step closer.  
Kouga: Latmo it's me.  
He held out his hand  
Kouga: You have to be snap out of it.  
Latmo step closer and nipped his arm bleed began to pour from his arm. He snaps it back in pain.  
Kagome: Kouga be careful.  
He held his hand out again. It was still bleeding. Latmo saw the blood. He eyes stop glowing, and turned brown. Kouga walk closer. She began to transform back. Her ears where shrinking and her nose grow short.  
Latmo: Kouga  
She began to fall but Kouga caught her just in time. She looked at him and looked him in he bright blue eyes.  
Latmo: Kouga, I am so sorry. I should have told you.  
She looked around.  
Latmo: I should have told all of you. I am so sorry.  
Kouga: No, I should be sorry. I love you.  
Latmo: I love you too.  
He hugged her and held her tight.  
Miroku: So she turned in to all demon.  
Inuyasha: Yeah after, she loses her powers, the morning light hits her and she becomes a full dog demon. That is why her mom put her in a room during losing her power.  
Kagome: Her mom locked her in a room.  
Miroku: Probably to protect her from hurting anyone of the villages hurting her.  
Inuyasha: Since her powers are so great that when she lose her powers she is so weak she can barely walk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:10**  
Kouga and Latmo was on there way to search for more fragment of the jewel and Naraku. Latmo walk up to Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Thank you Inuyasha. You were right I do need to trust the people who care me.  
Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah.  
Latmo: By Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku. Take care. I will miss you all. I have wedding plans to make. You all first on my guest list.  
Kagome: Okay, take care.  
Latmo grab Kouga's hand and spun off.  
Kagome: they do make a cute couple huh Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: What every. Come on lets move out.  
Kagome:_Good luck Latmo and Kouga on your new life._  
Inuyasha; Come on Kagome. Stop daydreaming and let's go!  
Kagome: I am coming!


End file.
